Panda Twins: The Deleted Scenes
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I'm gonna give you guys a special treat for my first KFP fanfic, 'Panda Twins', some deleted scenes that should've made the chapters, so I'm gonna give you some scenes that should've made the cut, involving my first OC character, Musaki. Enjoy!
1. Musaki's Beginning

Big news: Making a new KFP fic, but this time, I'm gonna give you guys some deleted scenes from my first KFP fic, 'Panda Twins'. The chapters in this fic are the scenes that should've made the cut. So, this is for all the reviewers who reviewed my first KFP fic and to introduce my first OC character, Musaki. For snyper, corset-rebellion-redflower, Wolf Mystic, Kippis05, jafarjasmineforever2005, FalconMage and Nightmare Angel 365.

Also, to my friend, klonoakazeno for liking my OC character, Musaki. If you guys haven't seen and/or read my first KFP fic, 'Panda Twins', please feel free to do so and tell me what you think of it. Anyways, I hope you like the deleted scenes of 'Panda Twins'. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Panda Twins: The Deleted Scenes**

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Musaki's Beginning

In an early afternoon in late China, there was a place called Bao Gu Orphanage and in one of those rooms, lurks a dark room, and inside there are lots of clothes, little bits of paper and various items lying around the floor and in the corner, there lies a shy, yet troubled 13-year old panda, with blue eyes, weighing over 200 pounds, wearing brown shorts with a few stitches, sitting around, looking depressed and moody and lonesome. He curled himself up in a little corner, thinking of the traumatic experience that he faced at three years of age. He looked at the wall and puts his paw on there, thinking that he lost a bit of strength and belief and that nobody would adopt him, because he's different from everyone else.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sees the person staring at him back and it was only his reflection. As he looked closer, he became glassy-eyed and knew that nobody would adopt him, simply because he's an outcast and a nobody. Tears were already streaming through his eyes as he blinked his eyes twice and covered his eyes up, hoping that no one will see him cry.

Then, he heard a knock on the door and one person asked, "Musaki?"

He wiped his eyes away and replied, "Yeah?"

The door opens and there were two pandas who were his guardians--Shakur, red eyes, taller and Brutus, brown eyes and a little slimmer-- that lived in the Orphanage and helped out Musaki for a short amount of time. One panda asked, "You okay, Musaki?"

Musaki sighed deeply and answered, "I'm okay, I guess."

"You sure? You like like you've been crying." Brutus said.

"Well, not really. I mean, I--"

"Come on, Musaki. It's us. Don't think you're the one that doesn't hide away his tears stuff. You know you get a little emotional and teary-eyed at times."

Musaki scoffed a little and said, "Okay, I got a little teary-eyed, but I don't fit in with anyone. Besides, no one outside of this orphanage will ever adopt me."

"Don't say that." said Shakur, who puts his hand on his shoudler for comfort.

"There's a lot of people out there that will even think about adopting a kid like you."

"What do you like most about yourself?"

Musaki sighed and explained, "Well, I'm likeable, joy to be around, talented, great writer, singer, dancer, and artist, friendly, hopeful, stronger, shy, invincible and great at kung-fu."

"See, these are all the things that makes you interesting. We've brought in a few people that wants to talk to you about your past and all." Brutus said.

Musaki quivered his lip, thinking that someone will come over and ask him about his past. He always kept it under wraps, but never mentioned to anyone. The panda puts his hand on his shoulder and he looks at him with a supportive, 'everything will be okay' look and Musaki said, "Okay, I'll go."

They exited Musaki's room and went out in the hallway where they reached outside. He sees the kids playing around, hanging out and they went to the front of the Orphange where they see a wolf, green eyes, a little taller, wearing a red and green robe, standing there.

Musaki looked a little intimidated towards the wolf, thinking that he might scare him, but from the looks of it, he didn't look that scary at all. The wolf asked, "Which one of you is Musaki?"

"That would be me." he spoke up.

Musaki walked towards him and the wolf gave a good look at him. He said, "You know who you remind me of?"

"No, what?"

"You look exactly like that Dragon Warrior, only you're much smaller and have blue eyes."

Musaki chuckled shyly and said, "Sometimes, I get compared to him a few times, but I say, 'No, I'm different from him.' So, it must mean that we're like twins, but not really."

"Excellent. My name is Mu Shung, I'm kinda like the advisor from Jade Palace. I figured that since we heard no one adopted you, these two panda told me that you're liable to live there."

Musaki gasped with shock and excitement when he found out that he's gonna live with Shifu, The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five. He said, "I would really like that."

"We've got a few questions for you."

Later, they went to the picnic table underneath the tree and Musaki looked kinda nervous about what questions he's gonna ask. Mu Shung looked at him and asked, "So, how long have you been living in Bao Gu Orphanage?"

"About 10 years."

"How old were you when you first came in?"

"Three years of age."

"And you're currently..."

"13."

"Getting to be a teenager, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I just turned 13 about a month ago."

"What are the several types of things you like to do?"

"Well, I like kung-fu a lot. I've been doing kung-fu since I was about 3 or 4. I'm not sure when I did, though. I like writing songs, poetry, singing a lot. I live, breathe and sleep drawing. I'm kinda shy around new people, but when I get to know them really well, I've been outgoing for some reason and I've been gabbing everything to everyone I know and people I just met. I love to socialize and everything. Those are basically the few things that describes me."

"So, tell me how did you get to this orphanage? Tell me how it started."

Musaki sighed and said, "Where do I begin? It was 10 years ago when my parents took me to several of the far most beautiful places in China. They called it Rainbow Valley, because if it rains longer, you can actually see rainbows through the horizon. But, that dream was short-lived. There was this huge monster chasing my parents out of the cave and they had to hide me in a few places to keep me safe. Then, this monster caught up with them and actually killed them. Then, he was looking for me, but some guards stopped him and sent him back to prison for that."

"How did this affect you? What were you feelings after that?"

Musaki began to get a little misty-eyed and said, "Sad, angry, depressed, filled with grief, sorrow, anguish. Just every ounce of emotion you can basically think of. I mean--"

He paused for a moment, because a few tears were falling from his eyes and he wiped some of them. Then, he looks at the wolf and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

He breathes deeply and continues talking, with his voice cracked, "I think my parents put their life on the line, just to save me. Who does that? It was a great thing they did for me, because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't even be here and live to be 13 and all."

"Did you remember what he looked like?"

"I don't know. I-I can't remember much, because it's been 10 years already, but I do remember these evil, hazel eyes. It's like you're seeing red and green altogether."

"What happened after the incident?"

"After that, I was living in a cave for several days, just crying and I couldn't stop. Soon after, I was asleep and the next thing I knew, I woke up to a bed and a ceiling. I asked, 'What is this place?', then the door opens and there was Ms. Fay, our caretaker here, and she told me that I'm gonna be here until someone adopts me. However, that never happened, because I was teased and tormented by a few bullies and I've always been sitting around, depressed in my room and all. I barely had any friends and I had no one around. I've had a few friends, but they're adopted, so I just didn't want to be friends with anyone anymore."

"That's really sad."

"Yeah, I know. I just have a trust issue with everyone I meet, but I try to take care of myself in any way possible, because I need to grow up, even though I'm still young. I mean, my childhood has been filled with ups and downs, but most times I've tried to enjoy it as possible, but I'm still filled with grief and anguish over the situation. There has been times where I tried to let it go and move on with my life, but it still hurts every now and again that I still can't stop thinking about what happened 10 years ago. It just reaches to the point where I can't trust anyone that gives me a hard time or that's going to, so I shut myself and them out, which is isolating myself, basically, which considers a problem and that I need to stop, but it's difficult for me. Besides, I'm still in grieving, so it's very hard to let it go."

"How long have you've known Shakur and Brutus?"

"I've known them since the first time I went to the orphanage. They're actually the ones that brought me here and they've been my part-time caretakers for 10 years, so we get along pretty good."

"Is that so? How long have you been waiting for someone to get adopted?"

"10 years."

"Well, by the looks of the two pandas coming in, I'd say it's 10 years too long."

Musaki turned around and sees his Brutus and Shakur coming in from behind. Mu Shung turned to them and asked, "How'd it go there?'

"Well, we've got some good news for you. Ms. Fay totally accepted your approval to be adopted at the Jade Palace. I'm pretty sure it will be exciting." said Shakur.

"I'm gonna inform Master Shifu that you're coming over to live in the Jade Palace."

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

"The pleasure is all mine. Musaki, nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you as well." said Musaki.

Mu Shung went out of the orphanage and the two guardians went with Musaki and checked out of the Bao Gu Orphanage without even looking back....at least once. He sighed nervously and sees how they're gonna react when they see him living with them.

The pandas looked at Musaki and Shakur said, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Besides, I'm sure they'll really like having you around."

"I hope you're right." he said, nervously.

Musaki went from really excited to really scared as he realizes that they're a kung-fu group. He could be comfortable living with the famed Furious Five--two, if they count Po and Shifu-- and see how they'll live with each other.

They went to a little town in China and Musaki looked at everyone passing by and realized that he'd never seen anyone like this outside of the orphanage. The second guardian looked at Musaki and asked, "Never seen anything like this before?"

"Not even close. I've been shutting myself out at the orphanage for a decade that I've never seen anyone or anything like this. It's a new world for me and I'm pretty sure that it's safe for me." Musaki said, worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure that when you come through the Jade Palace, you'll be safe there with your new family."

"I wonder where this Jade Palace is, anyway."

"Maybe we should ask someone where it's at and maybe go from there." said Brutus.

"And some lunch also, cause we're starving." said Shakur.

They walked across town and found a little place said, 'Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop' in the center. They knew Musaki likes noodles a little and they decided to go in there for some noodles and also to point out where the Jade Palace is.

* * *

Well, this is pretty much all I can give you. But, don't worry, there's gonna be more deleted scenes of this story to come. I promise you, it'll be much interesting. So, stick around!


	2. Informing Shifu

Well, this is how Shifu gets a reaction when they found out that Musaki is gonna live in the Jade Palace.

* * *

Chapter 2: Informing Shifu

Later that afternoon in the Jade Palace, Master Shifu was outside the Peach Tree, playing his flute to give a sense of serenity. As he was playing, he heard some footsteps coming this way.

He stopped playing and he came across Mu Shung, who's his advisor at the palace. Shifu greeted him and asked, "Mu Shung, can I help you?"

"Yes, of course. Well, master, something amazing has happened. You won't believe who I met. I came across this young panda in Bao Gu Orphanage named Musaki. Let me tell you, this kid is extremely amazing and he's been through a rough time in his life and that being adopted here would mean the whole world to him."

Shifu looked at him with a little skeptical, but intrested look and said, "Tell me more about this Musaki."

"Well, he's like the Dragon Warrior, only smaller and has blue eyes and he's very likeable, friendly and a joy to be around."

"Hmm....go on."

"Well, he likes drawing, writing, singing, dancing and doing kung-fu as well. And he's also very shy to be around new people."

Shifu seemed skeptical about what Musaki would be like and it seems as though Mu Shung was gonna tell him something. He's kinda worried about what the real reason is. He turned to him and said, "Meaning...."

"He's looking for a family and I thought, maybe....he should live here?"

Shifu dropped his jaw and his flute, in total shock. He said, "There is no way that this panda will live in this place, because I already dealt with one panda here and what if this one's the same? I'm sorry, but I cannot let him live here with us."

"But, master, just hear me out, though. Musaki's really different from Po. He's not clumsy, he's shy around everyone and he's very likeable."

"Why would I let him live here?" asked Shifu.

"You have to let him live here, because he has no family."

Shifu paused for a second and by the tone of his voice, it must be serious. He turned to him and asked, "What do you mean by no family?"

"His parents got killed when he was three years old. He doesn't remember the killer, but he did give me one description of him; snow leopard with hazel eyes."

Shifu was familiar with that feature; because it was Tai Lung's feature. He definitely remembered those eyes of Tai Lung's when he trained him and raised him in his home before he turned evil and spent the last 20 years in Chor-Gom prison. Suddenly, he changed his mind about it and turned to Mu Shung and asked him, "Has he been lonesome after that?"

"Yes, master. Very much so. He even had nightmares about it every night. If we don't give this kid a family to live with, who canb? He's been lonesome after 10 years of isolation and he really needs a new family to be around. He's been missing out on being with other people and we can't let this slip away from him. You have to give him a chance, Master."

He rubbed his temples, thinking that he must have a traumatic past and needs a big family to be around him. He seemed skeptical at first, but then, he realized that maybe having another person living in the palace maybe not be that bad. He has this thought that maybe he should treat Musaki, like he's his own son, only not to make the same mistakes that he made with Tai Lung. He turned to his advisor and said, "Is he here with you now?"

"Actually, he's out on town with his guardians. They're gonna bring him over in a few minutes."

"Be sure they arrive at the palace. I'll be more than happy to meet him and bring him to our home. And I think he'll be interested in what we do in kung-fu training."

"Thanks, master. I'll let them know right now."

With that, Mu Shung left the peach tree and informed Brutus and Shakur of the good news, leaving Shifu sitting on the Peach Tree, continues playing his flute, while the wind starts blowing.

* * *

It's kinda short and I wish I could've made it longer, though. That's what I came up with. So, here's the next chapter.


	3. Entrance to Jade Palace

Here's the next deleted scene, where they went up the stairs in the Jade Palace. It's kinda like an extended version of the first chapter of 'Panda Twins', but different.

* * *

Chapter 3: Entrance to the Jade Palace

Mu Shung left the stairs of the palace and caught up with Brutus, Shakur and Musaki, walking past the bridge. Brutus saw him coming first and said, "So, what's going on?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but Shifu accepted Musaki to live with them." Mu Shung answered.

"That's great!" exclaimed Shakur.

Musaki looked excited, but nervous about it, because how will they take having a 13-year old orphan living with them. Brutus looked at Musaki and said, "Don't worry, big guy. Everything will go super-great."

"You sure?" Musaki asked.

"Positive."

Several minutes later, they walked towards the town and they came across the Jade Palace. They looked up and saw all the stairs, going all the way up. Brutus asked, "How many stairs does this place have?"

"Hundreds. Sometimes, it even takes almost a half-hour to get there, but when you're slow, it takes a whole hour or two. Me, it takes me 10 minutes to get up the stairs and down the same way." Mu Shung said.

"Can you handle it, Musaki?" asked Shakur.

Musaki looked at them and nodded his head slowly. They all took a deep breath as they went towards the steps. Mu Shung said, "While you go upstairs, I'm gonna tell Master Shifu that you've arrived."

As Mu Shung ran across the steps, the others looked down on the steps, thinking that they made it, but it was only the second floor. Brutus sighed loudly and said, "Okay, so far, this is gonna be a challenge."

"More like an uphill struggle." Shakur said.

"But we can keep going."

"That's what you say."

Shakur looked at Musaki and he seems to be tired, so he picked him up and carried him on his back. By the time they got to the top of the stairs and into the front of the palace, they felt as if they never made it there. Brutus and Shakur breathed a huge sigh of relief as they laid down on the ground. Then, as they came to the front part of the palace, there stood Master Shifu, looking reserved and stern, which made Musaki a little intimidated.

"Master Shifu, a pleasure to meet you." Shakur said.

"The pleasure is all mine." he replied.

"Well, anyways, this is Musaki. He's been at the Bao Gu Orphanage for 10 years and he wants to be adopted here." Brutus said.

Musaki looked at Shifu in the eye and stood there, silently. Shifu stood there and said, "Hello, Musaki."

"Hi, Shifu." he said, nervously.

"I think you'll like it here on the Jade Palace."

"I'm starting to like it now."

"This is Brutus and I'm Shakur. We're his guardians and social workers."

"Part-time social workers and guardians."

"Part-time?" asked Shifu.

"Well, sometimes, we take care of Musaki and treat him as our own children and we would find someone to adopt him."

"Fair enough."

"Well, this should be interesting, then."

"Very interesting. Now, I see you've been dreaming about living here, is that right?"

"Most definitely." Musaki answered.

"Do you have any kung-fu skills?"

"Well, I'm a decent kung-fu moves. It's not all, like, professional, but I'm decent."

"Well, we go by heavy training in this place. No causing problems?"

"Not really. I don't cause many problems."

"Really? Well, I think we'll get along great."

"Okay.... hopefully."

"Well, the thing about Musaki is, he gets shy and nervous around new people." Brutus said.

Shifu turned to Musaki and said, "Is that true?"

Musaki nodded his head a little and he said, "Don't worry. I think everyone around here will like you."

"You sure about that?"

"I promise you, you'll get along with them and myself and we'll be a big family."

Musaki smiled a little and said, "I'm really gonna like it here."

* * *

It kinda made sense, but here's the next chapter! So....moving on!


	4. Facts About Musaki

Here's some facts about Musaki that you didn't know.

* * *

Chapter 4: Facts About Musaki

After Shifu sent Musaki outside, he entered Brutus and Shakur in the inside of the temple and they were surprised to see how they live in. They saw all the antiques and amazing stuff they had back in the old days of China.

"These are valuables. It has been around the China dynasty for many generations." said Shifu.

"That's amazing."

They soon stopped and then, got down to business, because Shifu has some questions that they need to ask about Musaki, so he might get to know him better and what are some facts about him.

Shifu looked at them and told them, "I need to ask you a couple questions about Musaki."

"Absoultely."

"So, has Musaki done any kung-fu training?"

"Yes, he has." Shakur answered.

"How long has he been trained?"

"Since he was three. Been using all the techniques and exercise at age five."

"What was his inspiration to do kung-fu?"

"Obviously, you guys." said Brutus.

"Good enough for me. Has he ever been a troublemaker?"

"Not much, often. He used to be when he was four, but he's been improving himself as he got older. So, he's not a troublemaker."

"What does he do at the orphanage?"

"Mostly, just sit around in his room and mope, basically."

"What's his reason for moping around?"

"He's grieving over the loss of his parents and most times, he's shy around everyone else."

"How so?"

"2 million percent shy."

"Has he had many friends in Bao Gu Orphanage?"

"Barely. He made several friends there; Sudoku, Seth, Shanghai, Mookie, Ty, Sonic, Miko, Joey and Brian; 3 snow leopards, four boars and two pandas. They've all been adopted and he's been in isolation for so long."

"So, I understand you have something to share with me about Musaki."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Shakur said.

"So I see. I want to ask you this question. How did he lose his parents?"

Brutus sighed and said, "Death. When he was 3 years old, they took him to his amazing place called 'Rainbow Valley', where there's plenty of rainbows after it rains. It's just the magnificent place to travel. Several days later, his parents came across an angry snow leopard with evil hazel eyes, but orange when it's really dark. The mother hid Musaki in a cave where he could be safe in and suddenly, this monster killed his father and then, he strikes his mother and threw them down 30 feet from a dark part of the cave, where they got killed. Then, he struck towards Musaki and tried to kill him, but some rhinos stopped him and took him back to Chor-Gom prison. After that fiasco, Musaki has been on his own and we were the ones that brought him to Bao Gu Orphanage, until a family comes over and adopts him, which never happened because he's been in mourning for 10 years. Since he's been cooped up in his room, no one ever comes to adopt him."

Shifu seemed curious about this and asked, "How did he meet you?"

"Well, we were part-time guardians and social workers for him over the course of 10 years. We spent some time with him and he's been comfortable with us. At first, there have been some 'issues' with him, like he's afraid of us or that he's not used to people like this, and he's been painfully shy around us and others, but the more we spent time with him, the more outgoing he really is, like he really needed a friend for so long."

"What are his talents?"

"Besides his kung-fu skills, he's very very good in dancing, signing, writing and drawing and he's a seriously good cook. The way that he does Ramen noodles, it takes your breath away and you've never experienced noodles like that before. It's like these are his passions and hobbies at times." Shakur said.

"And, when he sings, he sings from an emotional level, whether by himself or front of everyone. He sings songs based on how he feels, like; happy, sad, angry, lonely, hurt, determined, passionate, just every ounce of emotion you can think of, that's how he sings them." Brutus explained.

"Does he have a father figure?'

"Well, not really. Just us. We're like both his fathers."

"I see. Is he easy to get along with?"

"Are you kidding? We would be with him for 300 years and still have fun with him. We love being around him, so, yeah, he's really easy to get along with."

"Is he a problem solver?"

"Most times. I mean, he kinda helps us out with every problem we face soon and we may never know what to do, but Musaki would always confide in us and we rely on him for support."

"Seems like he means everything to you both, right?"

"Most definitely. So, it would be amazing if he lived here. He dreamt about living in the Jade Palace to be around animals that can teach him how to do kung-fu."

"Well, I see that this is everything about Musaki. So, you have my consent."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

Brutus hands out some adoption papers and Shifu signed them, that he's now the 'adopted' father of Musaki. Then, Shakur explains, "We'll be there to drop by every so often, just to check on him."

"No problem."

"How do you think he'll get along with the Five and that Dragon Warrior?"

"I think they'll get along great. I'm pretty sure that Musaki will be happy here. And don't worry, we'll take care of him like he's one of our own."

A few minutes later, Brutus said, "Well, we might as well check on him and tell him that it's all settled."

"Great idea."

They stepped out of the front door and into the Peach Tree to find Musaki. Shakur said, "Will you promise to take care of him as your own?"

"I'll be sure to do so." Shifu said.

"And we've been so grateful to have him in our lives. We'd be a part of him again in a heartbeat. Now, I'm sure he'll be a joy to have you around."

"He will be."

And from that moment, Shifu knew that Musaki would be a joy to be around the Jade Palace. Then, as they were walking, he asked them a few questions.

He asked, "What does he like to eat?"

Brutus turned around and said, "Noodles, veggies, just everything."

"And how old is he?"

"13."

"Now, we've got a question for you; why do you have so many stairs?" asked Shakur.

"That's how it goes. It's been like this for millions of years. For some people, it's difficult to go up and down the stairs, but it gives you good exercise." Shifu replied.

"You never get tired of walking in and out of the stairs?"

"Never. I go faster. Gives me great exercise."

"I see."

Shifu sighed softly and thinks that it will be a joy to have Musaki living in the palace. He's hoping that he and the Five will get along great together and see how it will go. With that, he and Shakur and Brutus went to the back of the palace in the Peach Tree, where he left Musaki there to have some time to himself and let him know that he's gonna live with them and they saw him talking to Po.

"There he is. Po's easy to talk to, even though he can be a little talkative, at times." said Shifu.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that he'll be likeable."

Shifu chuckled and said, softly, "That's what I'm thinking, too."

* * *

I'm gonna cook up some more deleted scenes of this fic. Hope you guys like them, As I said, If you want to see the original 'Panda Scars', please do so. And don't forget to leave me some reviews. Animation Universe 2005, saying peace out!


	5. Saying Goodbye

Sweet chapter! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

"Well, it's all settled. You're now living here with us." Shifu said.

Musaki chuckled softly as he looked at Shifu, Brutus and Shakur coming in the Peach Tree and he felt extremely happy with the fact that he's gonna live in the Jade Palace with them. He looked at Po and he stood there with a goofy grin on his face when his thoughts about Musaki living therw would be the best days of his life.

He looked at Brutus and Shakur and thought that he wouldn't leave without saying something to them. He went over to them and said, "Thank you for everything that you've done for me. It's been a great and fun 10 years of my life, even though I was depressed and gloomy."

Brutus chuckled affectionately at Musaki and said, "We had a lot of fun, didn't we, Lil' Saki?"

"Yeah, we did." he replied.

"For the past 10 years, we've watched you grow into a young panda, who's also learned to love and trust the ones that rely on you most. We would do it again in a heartbeat, Lil' Saki. If it means doing it all over, we will most likely do that. I just called you 'Lil' Saki' again, didn't I? Sorry about that. I mean, we know you're not little aymore, but we can't help but call you that." Shakur said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it, even though I'm getting older at this point. But you guys can always think of me as 'Lil' Saki' no matter what."

"Hopefully, you won't cause trouble."

"I won't cause any trouble, trust me."

They started laughing with each other and then, Shakur said, "We're really gonna miss you, little buddy."

"I'll miss you too."

Musaki came over and gave Shakur and Brutus a hug before they left the palace. He started to look a little glossy-eyed, but it faded away quickly. Then, he lets them go and smiled at them. Shakur said, "We will come to check on you a few times. Just to see if you're okay."

"I would appreciate that."

Then, they turned to Po and said, "Think of this kid as your little brother, minus your eyes and your....belly fat."

Po chuckled softly and said, "I'll try my hardest to take care of this kid. Don't you worry. He'll be really cool to hang out with."

"And try not to squish him with your flabby arms and big belly, panda." Shifu said.

Then, Po scoffed and rolled his eyes and replied, "Why would my belly fat squish a little dude like him?"

Shifu sputtered and said, "Have you even seen yourself in the mirror, lately?"

"Kinda, but I lost 5 pounds."

Shakur, Musaki and Brutus were looking at each other, thinking about what's the deal with Po's belly fat. Shakur asked, "What's the deal about his belly fat?"

"Well, when I first saw him, they chosen him as the 'Dragon Warrior'. I was appalled when I first saw him, because he looks too fat to do kung-fu. But it turns out that his belly grew big because of his eating habits in the past."

"I'm trying to control it, though. But I am what I am. And I'm being admired by everyone in China because of that belly fat."

"Aren't you losing some weight, though?" asked Musaki.

"Well, sometimes I lose weight and I gain it back again and everyday, it's the same thing, eat, train, eat again and it never stops. Sometimes, I lose a few pounds or so, but eating's my ginormous habit."

"He only eats when he's upset or just feels the need to eat and even when he's hungry." Shifu said.

"Whereas, me, I'm 200 pounds, so I'm kinda smaller from Po and he's over--"

"4 or 500 pounds."

"500 pounds?! Are you freakin' serious?!" evryone exclaimed, in unison.

"It's uncommon, but that's how Po weighs. Though, he loses some weight when he does some serious kung-fu and workouts everyday, so it's not a problem for me." Shifu said.

"Interesting." Musaki said, awkwardly.

"Glad I asked."

"Anyways, we....better go. We'll be back to check on Musaki in a few days or a week and see how it goes." Brutus said.

"Take care of yourself, Lil' Saki." said Shakur.

"I will."

"Don't you worry. He's safe with us." said Shifu.

"We appreciate it and we'll be forever grateful for that."

"Completely grateful. Just remember to hang out with him if you feel the need to. Sometimes, he's used to being alone, and other times, being around friends and family. He likes having peace and quiet, but likes to be around everyone."

"Hey, we'll make sure he'll hang out with us. I'm sure he'll be cool to hang out." Po said.

"Well, I think that's all we can do here. See you 'round, Saki-man."

"Bye, guys. I'll miss ya!"

"We'll miss you too!" exclaimed Shakur.

Shakur and Brutus walked out of the Peach Tree, leaving Musaki standing towards Shifu and Po and looking at them, like they're his new family and they're staring back at him, thinking that it'll be interesting to see how he can handle being around them. Shifu asked, "Are you up for living with us? No problems?"

Musaki smiled and said, "I think I'll have no problems living here. With you guys, it's gonna be awesome."

"Good."

* * *

The weight thing will probably make you LOL. So, it's very sweet! Next chapter coming up!


	6. Enter the Palace

This is how most of the Five think of Musaki, but what will Musaki think of them. Will they like him or not? One way to find out!

* * *

Chapter 6: Enter the Palace

Mantis, Monkey and Viper saw Musaki for the first time and they seemed pretty surprised about the fact that he looks like Po, only he's different from him. Mantis got a good look at him and said, "You look exactly like Po, but definitely different."

Musaki started at him nervously and said, "How so?"

Then, he hopped on Musaki's back and crawled halfway across his back and said,"Well, you're so small...and you have blue eyes. It's like you guys are twins or something."

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you're not comfortable with me being here."

Mantis popped out of nowhere and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm different from Po, right?"

"Well, kinda, but that doesn't mean I'm not used to this. It just means that if you're trying to be the next Dragon Warrior, I think you need a little bit of work."

Musaki sighed deeply and said, "You're so mean, dude."

Viper looked at Musaki's face and she can tell that he's got a trust issue with how he is. He came to him and said, "Mantis didn't mean any of that. He's thinking that you and Po are like twins, but different."

Musaki sighed sadly and said, "I knew it. I knew one of you guys wouldn't like me at all. I mean, what Mantis said totally made sense. I'm not cut out to be in this family."

Mantis saw Musaki feeling a little sad and didn't seem to realize that he was a little offended about his comment and said, "I didn't mean any of that, little buddy. I just thought you look different from Po. I've just got issues of size and all and I didn't mean to offend you in any way. And I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. I'm used to it, almost."

Viper gave Mantis an angry glare and Mantis turned around and said, "What? I apologized."

"Yes, but this kid has feelings. You should know better from that." Viper said.

"Okay, I didn't know."

"So, why are you here in the Jade palace?" asked Monkey.

"Well, I've been living in a foster home; a.k.a. Bao Gu Orphanage for 10 years and I isolated myself in my room ever since." Musaki explains.

"Why were you isolated?" asked Crane.

Musaki turned to Crane and replied, "I have my reasons."

"Must be serious." Po said.

"Most definitely."

"Well anyway, Musaki, I see you already met Tigress and Crane. That's Mantis, Monkey and Viper. They're part of the Furious Five as well." Shifu said.

Musaki dropped his jaw and replied, "Shut up! Are you freakin' serious?"

"I am dead serious."

"Okay, may I just say you guys are totally awesome?!"

"Of course and thanks." Monkey said.

Mantis asked, "Do you have a nickname so it would be easy for me to remember? I mean, it's gonna be hard for me to even mispronounce your name."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I go by Saki-chan, Saki-man, Saki-Saki, Bushido, Emo panda and Mu-Mu."

Everyone kinda looked confused about the number of nicknames that Musaki has and then, Crane asked, "Is there a nickname that really suits you better that will be easy to remember?'

"I'm kinda embarassed to say, but my guardians did gave me a nickname that sticks since I was three. They call me, 'Lil' Saki.' That makes it easier for me and everyone else."

"Lil' Saki.... I like it!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Cool. From now on, we christen you, 'Lil' Saki'!" Po exclaimed.

"Is that even supposed to be a nickname?" asked Tigress.

Musaki turned to her slowly and asked, "Like you can come up with something better?"

"How about just 'Musaki'?"

"It's cool to call me 'Musaki', but you can also call me 'Lil' Saki', throughout the whole process."

"Process?"

"Well, how do I put this? Um....I'm living here."

"Are you serious?" asked Viper.

"Of course. I've been living in the Bao Gu Orphange for 10 years and it's time that I get acquainted with you guys here and see how you do." said Musaki.

"That means we have to treat him like he's part of the family. Do you all follow?" said Shifu.

"Yes, master." they all said.

"And that goes for you too, panda."

"Don't worry, master. I'm sure he'll be easy to get along with." Po said.

"Well, hopefully, a little easier." Musaki said.

Viper looked at him with a worried and curious look and said, "How easier?"

"Well, when I'm around new people, I get really shy and I don't talk to anyone a little."

"You're shy?" asked Crane.

Musaki nodded his head slowly with a worried and scared look on his face and everyone came to him for comfort. A few pats and hugs helped him out a little. Shifu said, "I'm pretty sure that you'll get plenty of time to get along with them. Maybe it'll help you break away from your shyness."

"I just want you guys to like me."

"We already have." Monkey said.

"Well, I am pretty easy to hang out with, because when I talk to everyone longer, I get outgoing sometimes and my shyness levels sometimes drop lower and I break out of my shell a lot. So, it really helps out for me."

"Then, it'll be definitely easy for all of us....and we do have some rules."

Musaki shrugged and said, "Rules? You guys have rules here?"

"Big rules." Po said.

"Might as well listen to it."

"The rules are.... everyone must get involved with kung-fu training almost ever day, we wake up early in the morning and sleep early or if it's late, no cursing, no causing disturbance while I'm meditating, don't back out of a challenge and definitely no late night partying."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Dude, I'm 13. I'm not liable to stay out late."

Shifu agreed with it and said, "If you want to show your kung-fu skills, you can show them to us whenever or if you feel like it's time to show them off in front of us."

"Thanks, Shifu."

"Please call me 'master'."

"Yes, master."

"Now are there any questions, concerns or thoughts about these rules?"

"Not many, but just one, though."

"What's that?"

"Well, I kinda have a trust issue, so how do I really know if all you guys can really trust me and I can trust you?"

"We all know trust is a big thing in this palace, but with you, we can most definitely trust you and hope that you'll trust us, simply because we are a team and a family at the same time."

"Why do you ask?" asked Mantis.

"Well, after the death of my parents, I felt as if I don't want to trust anyone that can be my friend, because as soon as you start to like them, they leave and you don't see them again."

"When did your parents die?" asked Crane.

"10 years ago. Every night when I think of that horrific scene in my sleep, I think the worst will happen if I ever get adopted. What if the same thing happens to my new family? I'll be left alone with no one to care for."

Po smiled and puts his hand on Musaki's shoulderand told him, "That's not gonna happen with us."

He looks at Po and asked, "How do you know?"

"Well, you're gonna have to trust us, but we need your trust."

Musaki looked at everyone and realized that this is an awesome family for him, because they thrive on strength, teamwork and trust. They all looked at Musaki, with all smiles and likeness and he said, "Okay, since you guys are my new family, I guess I can trust you."

"And we will do the same for you." said Viper.

"And if anyone tries to mess with you, or anything like that, we'll be there in every step of the way and mess with them also, because we got your back, Lil' Saki!" Monkey said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Thanks a million, guys. I think I may have found the most coolest family in this part of China and I'm glad that I'm gonna live here."

* * *

Stay tuned for more of these awesome lost chapters of 'Panda Twins: The Deleted Scenes'. If you guys want to see the original 'Panda Twins', again, feel free to do so and leave some reviews, please!


	7. Late Night Awakening

This is originally known as 'Musaki's First Night', so it kinda tells about his first night at the Jade Palace after being taken in. This will be an interesting chapter that should've made the cut. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Late Night Awakening

It's a late night in the Jade Palace and Musaki is already sleeping on his first night living in the palace. Then, suddenly he heard his stomach growl a little. It woke him up a little and it shows that he's kinda hungry. He sighs heavily and wonders that he's up for a little late-night snack.

So, he got up from his bed, opened the door, checked to see if everyone's asleep, then snuck out of his room, tip-toed through the hallway with a few tiny squeaks and creaks on the floor, hoping that he won't wake them up and get in trouble on his first night.

He got past through the hallway and sneaked through the other side of the bunkhouse and then, enters the kitchen, hoping that no one will catch him. He went through every space in the kitchen to find something really edible for him to munch on. Then, he went up to the fridge and found some noodles in there. He sighed in nervousness and relief at the same time to finally consume something edible.

He brought in to the table and started eating half of the bowl of noodles, and once he ate it, he was sighing in total relief and as he ate eveything in his plate. He exhaled deeply and whispered, "So far, I needed that.I am so hungry. How do they not have anything in this kitchen?"

Then, he guzzled down the last bits of the soup and left a sigh of relief and breathed deeply and said, "Delicious. So good." Then, he gets up from the table and puts the bowl in the sink and rinse it, then puts it down in the sink and he feels like he's good to go. He breathed deeply and said, "All without getting caught."

Then, the light turns on and a voice said, "And you almost made it."

It startled Musaki a little and then, turns around slowly and sees Shifu standing there, without notice. He chuckled nervously and asked, "What are you doing here in the kitchen?"

"I was supposed to ask you the same thing."

He replied, "Well, my stomach was growling and I just wanted something to eat. I haven't had anything to eat since lunch, so."

Shifu chuckled and said, "I see. I guess I should've told you that late-night craving is not a possiblity here."

"You serious?"

"Most likely."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I mean, it is my first night here and--"

"I understand. I know that it's your first night here and you're new to being here. But you have to understand, there are some boundaries that needed to be followed. I've only known you all day or so and I'm hoping that you might stick to what we do here."

"Absoultely. I mean, if you would've told me that late-night craving won't do here, I think I would've understood it more. But it's not my fault though. I just have a craving for noodles and such."

"Have you ever had any late-night cravings before and got caught as well?"

Musaki moved his eyes and puts his thumb on his mouth and said, "Quite a few times when I was younger, because I've been in the my room so long at the orphanage. But, I always come for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And often times, I just don't feel like eating, you know, because of my depression and constant grieving."

Shifu lowered his ears down a little and frowned a little, simply because Musaki's been grieving for some time and realized that half of his childhood has been robbed and has returned to him. He looks at him through his blue eyes and said, "I understand that you've been in constant personal struggles and everything and we can all help you talk it out and maybe you can open up more to us, that is if you feel comfortable about it."

Musaki sighed sadly and looked at Shifu and there was a long pause between the two of them and said to him, "Most times, I don't feel comfortable about telling anyone about my personal life and about my parent's death, because everytime I tell them about it or talk to anyone about this, I end up crying and it doesn't stop for quite a while. I just break down, basically, because I don't want to relive that experience again."

Shifu could see him shaking a little bit about that traumatic experience that he's been in and then, decides to sit down with him and tells him, "I don't want to put a lot of pressure on you about talking about it. You can tell me when you feel comfortable talking to me about it."

"And with everyone else, I kinda have a small issue about it, because they might not take me seriously."

"Well, how do you like Po and the Five? Do you think being around Po will sort of help you gain that trust?"

Musaki nodded his head a little with small confidence and said, "I like being around Po, because he's so cool and he's really fun. My shyness fade quickly whenever I talk to him. He makes me feel safe and I feel really lucky whenever I'm around him, like he's the big brother I never had."

"And the Five?"

"Well, "I'm not so sure about the Five just yet. I mean, Viper's really nice and I'm not so sure about the others yet. I mean...do you think they'll like me?"

"If I know the Five, they'll really get used to you. But you have to believe that they'll grow to like you. They just need a little more time."

Musaki sighed and then looked at Shifu's eyes and realized that everything he says gives him much more respect and confidence. It's like he's the father figure he never had. Then, he smiled at him and said, "I'll try to like them."

"I know you will. In time, they'll get used to you being around."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's get to bed. It's late."

"Okay. And sorry for sneaking in the kitchen."

"Apology accepted."

Then, Shifu and Musaki got up from the table and went out of the kitchen, until the door opens in comes Po, with his left ear on the door. Shifu looked kinda shocked to see that Po was eavesdropping the entire time. He asked, "Panda, were you listening?"

Po gave him a blank stare on his face and said, "No, master."

"Then, why was your ear so close to the door?" asked Musaki.

Po shurgged a little and then said, "I heard Musaki tip-toeing around the floor in the hallway, so I didn't want to wake the others, so I had to find out for myself, but then I saw your shadow coming, so I got back in the room and hid myself away so I wouldn't get caught. Then, as soon as you came in, I felt as if the coast was clear and I snuck out of the room and overheard you guys talking to Musaki and what really caught my eye is that Musaki thinks of me as his big brother. So, I promise to trrat Musaki like a little brother and I'll be there whenever he needs me."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "That's cool with me."

"Hopefully, you'll get used to the Five. They're kinda tough, but they're really cool."

"Hope so."

"Great. Now let's turn in. It's late."

Shifu, Po and Musaki went to the hallway and went back to their rooms and catch up on some sleep. But then, Musaki took a detour to head outside and do some 5 minute exercising. He started doing some kung-fu moves and some backflips to add in. Then, he paused for a sec too see that it's really late and he needs to turn in for the night. But he was unaware that Shifu saw Musaki doing some kung-fu and was immediately impressed by it.

Then, Musaki went back to his room and went to get some well-deserved rest for what's gonna happen the next day and what will come for him.

* * *

Awesome scene, right? It's totally awesome! Stay tuned for more of these additional scenes from 'Panda twins: The Deleted Scenes'.


	8. Conversation with Musaki

A deleted scene from chapter 5 of 'Panda Twins', it's really awesome!

* * *

Chapter 8: Conversation with Musaki

Shifu looked at Musaki and noticed that he was flexible with his yoga skills and became a little impressed with it. He said, "I saw you expressing your kung fu moves last night."

Musaki kinda had a feeling that he saw his secret kung fu moves and said, "I thought no one was watching."

"Believe me, I was the only one watching you. How so?"

Musaki sighed deeply and said, "It's kinda my late-night routine."

"Routine?" Shifu asked.

"Every night when I'm in the Bao Gu Orphanage, I get out of my room and execrise and do some serious kung-fu moves. It builds me up a lot of energy makes me more invincible. And early in the morning, I do some serious yoga. It relieves the stress and chaotic thoughts in your mind, as opposed to grieving over my parents' death and everything."

Shifu looked a little puzzled and told him, "I thought you were cooped up in your room. Do you ever get outside?"

"Most times, I go out and exercise, hang out with a few friends and my guardians, when I'm hungry and when I use the bathroom and....that's pretty much it. So, I don't always stay cooped up in my room all day and night."

"Well, I gotta say, after last night, your skills are invincible. I was very impressed with what you did. It was spectacular."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, it's really my own twist on kung fu moves, and it's really awesome, if I do say so myself."

"I see. Well, I think you can handle some serious kung-fu training here. So, this should be a little easy for you and hopefully, you'll abide by what we do here and how we do things around here. With that, I guess we have no problems with you."

"I hope so. With the Five, I hope there's no problems with that."

"How so?"

"Well, when Tigress first saw me, I saw her toughness and inner fierceness and that she's gonna strike me down. With her toughness and my shyness, I have a feeling that these personalities will not go so well. Because when you have these go together, it ends up with a mess. A big, bloody fierce mess."

Shifu's eyes widened up and his ears went down a little, then he started rubbing his temples and think about what would happen if these two will get in a fight somehow. Then, he turned to Musaki and said, "I'm pretty sure that it will never happen. Hopefully, you two will get along."

"I would, but I don't think she might."

"How do you know?"

"It's just her eyes. When I see these fierce eyes, they basically say, 'I will take you down like there's no tomorrow' or something like that. She's very set on her ways and I'm set on mine and she'll think that I'm the one that will most likely cause the most problems with her. Don't get me wrong, she's okay, but her toughness is kinda making me intimidated, especially her eyes."

Shifu sighed heavily and closed his eyes twice and realize that he doesn't want to fight with Tigress or every single one of the Five and said, "So, you feel as if when you see Tigress, you get intimidated."

"Well, sometimes I feel either intimidated or threatened when I feel her prescence. It's scary."

Shifu puts his hand on Musaki's shoulder and told him, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you and Tigress will get along just fine. Just trust me. I'm sure that you two won't be in a fight."

Musaki looked at him nervously and asked, "You sure?"

"Positive."

"And the Five?"

"Don't worry about the Five. Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper will grow to like you a lot. Viper has already liked you and she wants you to be her friend and like a part of the family."

Musaki took some time to think about it and felt as if Po and Shifu are the only ones that he can really trust and really get to know better, whereas with the Furious Five, he's totally unsure that he'll trust one of them, especially Tigress, because he's kinda scared that they won't like him, but with Shifu around, it's like he can really try to get along with the Five. He turns to Shifu and he asked him, "Have you made your choice?"

Musaki sighed nervously and said, "I'm still not sure if I could, but I'll do as you say. I'll try my hardest to trust them and hopefully, they'll trust me."

Shifu nodded his head and smiled a little and then said, "That's good to hear."

"You know, I haven't had a conversation like this since I was like, 8 or 9 at this point. I mean, I've only known you for almost 24 hours, but you're kinda like the father I never had."

That comment warmed Shifu's heart a little, but he wanted to keep it to himself from the Five. Then, he turned to Musaki and said, "I appreciate that. I'm pretty sure you can and will get along with the Five. I can see that you're okay with Po hanging around and such, and I appreciate that even more."

"Well, hey, you know. I can try it out and maybe I can finally say this really feels like family. Plus, kung-fu is pretty much in blood. My parents' ancestors has formed the arts of kung fu several years ago, since somebody named Oogway invented that form. I mean, I was only 2 at that point and that story always stayed with me before and after my parents died. If I could see Oogway in person, I would tell him, 'Dude, you rock!' and also thank him for bringing kung-fu into my life and such."

Shifu smiled at him and said, "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

* * *

This might help Musaki calm his nerves down. Next chapter is coming up!


	9. Quality Time

A bittersweet moment between Musaki and the others....until Tigress steps in. It'll be really awesome!

And BTW, I'm gonna add some additional scenes to some chapters that never really made the cut. So, I'm gonna give out some more chapters of additional scenes from 'Panda Twins: The Deleted Scenes.' Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Quality Time

Later in the afternoon, Musaki walked across the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and sees it as a quiet place for him to go. He sighed peacefully as he sat down in front of the tree, and all he can hear is the wind blowing and quietness. He sees it as a place to relax or a place to sort of get away from it all.

He looks up at the sky and sees the clouds go by and it's his second time there, this time being by himself and stuff like that. Though he's content about living in the Jade Palace, his thoughts were turned to his parents. He wishes that the fierce dragon monster wouldn't have defeated them and they would still be here, but it didn't happen. He became a little sad and buried his face between his legs to hide himself away from everyone else....until a white wing touched his shoulder.

He looked at the wing on his shoulder and sees Crane comforting him. He stood up and asked, "How did you find me?"

"I figued it's the same place that I sort of want to get away from everything or just need some breathing and thinking space and everything. But I can see that it's also a good place to grieve." Crane said.

Musaki's face froze and then, he slowly turned to Crane and asked, "Grieve?"

"My parents died when I was younger and they've been in a horrible accident somewhere in China. I was only 4 when that happen and it was one of the most devastating days ever. So, I was sent to live with my grandparents and they were kind enough to take me in and raised me. They were like the only two people that really cared much for me, like my own parents. They always comforted me when I'm going through something like that. As I grew older, I started doing some kung fu and it's been like my escapism to avoid that tragic past and move forward to the future and that I would grow stronger everyday. Soon, when I hit 18, my grandfather died. He was like my own father to me, even though I help him out a lot and he helps me also. The only thing I wish I could've done is thell him I loved him and said goodbye afterwards. But, I know he's looking down on me and tells me how proud he is of me. And I was one of the members of the Furious Five at that point. So, whatever chance I get, I come out here and think about things. It really brings peace to my mind and heart and the Sacred Peach Tree is a calm and serene place to be, just to think."

Musaki's eyes blinked twice and realized that Crane has been through a difficult time in his life and was completely taken aback from it and said, "I never realized that this really happened to you. I always thought it would happen to me and everyone else, but never one of the Five."

"Well, we all have some pasts, good or bad, terrific and traumatic. But, as you get older, you sort of have to move forward to the future and try to live up for it and make up for lost time."

Musaki nodded his head and asked, "This may be a bit corny, but how old are you?"

"Like now?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, how old are you now?"

Crane chuckled nervously and breathed deeply as he revealed his age. He always seemed like he was the 'oldest' of the Five and then he said, "I'm 22."

"22? Seriously?"

"Yep, 22."

"No offense, but you're kinda....young."

"Young adult. How old are you?"

"Like I said, 13."

"You're growing to be a teenager, aren't you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Musaki gulped nervously and then, chuckled shyly and responded, "Not really. I'm not thinking that far ahead. But, I don't have a girlfriend, unfortunately."

"Well, that's okay. You can wait it out."

"Thanks."

"So, how did you end up in Bao Gu Orphanage?"

"I've been there after my parents died when I was 3 and I sulk in my room every day and night, but I get some air, now and then. So, I stayed there for 10 years."

Crane looked surprised by what Musaki said and asked, "10 years?! You've been cooped in your room in 10 years?"

Musaki nodded his head and Crane said, "That's a little too long, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, like I said, I don't always stay in my room and sulk. I try to have fun when I can."

"What do you like to do, besides kung-fu?"

"I draw, write poems and songs and I'm a great singer. Though, I will let you hear my singing later on."

"How later?"

"Maybe a few weeks or months or so."

"Hey, guys."

Then, comes Po, Mantis and Monkey walking through the Peach Tree and they saw Musaki and Crane sitting around. Po asked, "What you guys doing?"

"Nothing much, just talking." Crane answered.

"We actually came to talk to Musaki." Monkey said.

Musaki stood up and faced them both and he said, "So, what was it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?"

Mantis came in first and said, "About that comment yesterday, I never meant to hurt your feelings. It's just...you're a lot different from Po, like your eyes and your stomach is smaller."

"I must admit, I have blue eyes and I weigh 200-something pounds. It's totally no problem for everyone else."

"Well, anyways, I'm sorry about that. Maybe we should start over?"

Musaki smiled at them and said, "I thought you'd never said that."

Mantis cleared his throat and said, "Hey, buddy. I'm Mantis. I'm one of the Furious Five. And this is Monkey and Crane. And I see you met Po, our Dragon Warrior."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Musaki. I'm moving here with you guys."

"That's awesome! It would be so cool to have you here."

Musaki started to laugh and said, "Same here. I would love to live here with you guys."

"So, Musaki, where are you from?" Monkey said.

"Honestly, I'm from another part of China called Peaceful Falls. It's been my home before my parents died when I was three."

"Oh, really? I didn't realize that. I'm sorry you lost your parents." Monkey said.

"I bet it's been devastating for you." Mantis said.

"It has. And for 10 years, I've been in the Bao Gu Orphanage, waiting for someone to adopt me and take me in their home, but I was still grieving over my parents' loss, so I stayed in my room for 10 years."

"10 years?! That's a long time." Po exclaimed.

"Too long, but I always come out for a little air and stuff and I just like to havce fun. When I meet new people, I get painfully shy and hide away from everyone, but as soon as I start talking to them, I'm really easy to get along with."

"So, did you ever thought that living here would be really cool?" asked Mantis.

"Yes. I always dreamt what it would be like living here with you guys and so far, that dream has definitely been a reality."

Mantis laughed and said, "You know, this should be fun, with you living here, I'm pretty sure we're gonna get along great."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Tigress has been in Bao Gu Orphanage also." Po said.

Musaki dropped his jaw and said, Shut up! Seriously?"

"Yep, she lived there when she was young and couldn't really control her temper."

Musaki and Po snickered, then they all started laughing along. Then, Musaki asked, "So, what was the reason for staying there?"

"Maybe her parents probably scared her by pouncing them and then crawled on their back and squished them." Mantis said.

"It almost looks as if she was actually here now." Monkey said, laughing.

Then, Musaki cleared his throat as he saw Tigress, looking ticked off. Then, he started making some hand gestures and then, Monkey stared at Musaki and then at Tigress and froze in fear, like he said that joke in front of her. Then, he responded, "And that would be terrible!"

"Just a tragedy!" Musaki replied.

"It would be just really awful!" Mantis said.

"Don't think I can't hear everything. Because I am one step ahead of you." Tigress said.

"Like how?" Po asked.

"When I say 'jump', you say, 'how high'?"

"Not too high." Musaki muttered.

Then, Tigress walked up to Musaki and asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing much. I did not say anything at all."

"That's what I thought. If you want to live here, you have to know that I am watching you. I don't know why they sent you, but I will be looking out fot you."

Tigress raised two fingers on her eyes and then in Musaki's and he was suddenly intimidated by that. Then, she stills looked at Musaki and left without another word. He suddered in fear and said, "She don't know what she's talking about."

"That's how she is. If you want to make her happy, try not to get anywhere near her." Po said.

"Why not just show her some compassion?"

"She can be compassionate if she wants to be. She kinda thinks you're the enemy." Crane said.

"I'm not your guys' enemy."

"We know. Just forget what she says and you'll be fine." Monkey said.

"So, you want to head inside?" asked Mantis.

"Pretty much. I want to just chill for a while."

Then, Musaki, Crane, Po, Monkey and Mantis all walked back to the bunkhouse and for the first time in Musaki's life, he feels as if the Jade Palace is a great place for him to live and become family in. After talking to them, he feels as if they could be trusted and he's really comfortable about being around them. He has found his family and nothing could replace his real family, regardless.

* * *

That's the scene that SERIOUSLY should've made the cut. Anyways, stay tuned for more of this story.


	10. Reflections

[A/N]: This is one of my most favorite chapters that really should've made the story. Do you ever have the feeling that you're different from everyone else? That's what Musaki feels and how he resembles himself, as he looks in his reflection on the Pool of Sacred Tears and wonders if everyone could compare him to the Dragon Warrior and fears that most of the Five--Tigress included--would never be like Po, even though it's not true. So this is completely dramatic and also really awesome to make. So, this chapter came to my mind somehwere between either last week or this week, but weither way, it should've made the cut and with this, it might show how Musaki feels and is still struggling with dealing with the loss of his parents.

Sorry it gave me a long author's note, but it had to be brought in, cause this wasn't originally thought of when I first posted "Panda Twins" in July 2008. So, to make up for making a deleted scene, this might give me and mostly, everyone here, an inner-breakout on Musaki's emotional being and a dramatic edge. Hope this impresses ya!

* * *

Chapter 10: Reflections

As night falls down, Musaki heads outside and returns to the Sacred Peach Tree, carrying a paper lantern around, so he can see better at night. He takes a seat next to the tree and looks up at the stars ans that they're shining brightly. As he looks at the stars, the thought of looking at them, simply has one thing on his mind; his parents.

He sees them shining brightly and watches the clouds pass through and he realizes that his parents are looking down on him at the sky. He sighs heavily as his back laid flat on the tree and clsoed his eyes and lowers himself down to the ground. He starts thinking to himself, 'It's like I can't stop thinking about you guys. I miss you so bad, it's like I can feel your presence again.'

Then, he opens his eyes and sees a shooting star coming and flies halfway across the sky and thinks of one wish that he wishes that can come true. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish that I can feel my parents' prescence again."

He opened his eyes again and sees all the stars again and then, he felt completely felt lonesome, and he's still in grieving over the loss of his parents. It was great for him that he actually found a family and has been adopted by Shifu, Po and the Furious Five, but at the same time, it just feels like it just wasn't enough to heal these grieving wounds that he still has, almost as if he doesn't know who he is anymore.

He gets up from the Peach Tree and he made a turn to the front of the palace and got down from the stairs, just to fond some peace and sanity and also, who he really is. He looks like Po, but he's totally different from him, but not too many kids from the Bau Go Orphanage didn't see it that way, because he's a lot different from the Dragon Warrior. As he got to the end of the steps, he walked across the other side of China and into one of the mountains to find another quiet spot to get away in.

He looks back at the Jade Palace, and thinks that it's probably a good idea to get away for a while and then, come back, but, he thinks that he doesn't think he belongs there, even though he wants to, but because of Tigress' meanness, he felt like it'd be too much pressure, so he turns away and keeps going.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Po went in the hallways of the bunkhouse to go check on Musaki, but as soon as the door opens to his room, it was just empty. Then, he went around the kitchen to see if he's there, but no Musaki anywhere. He got really worried and didn't know where he is, so he went to go outside and went to the Sacred Peach Tree, but as soon as he got there, Musaki wasn't there either. At that point, Po was totally and completely starting to freak out. He started panting rapidly in fear, like something might happen to him, so he slowly took three steps back and went back to the palace to alert everyone.

He frantically went back to the Palace and he bursts the door open and screamed, "MASTER SHIFU!"

Shifu was startled to hear Po's voice and he turned around, looking totally agitated and asked, "What is it, panda?"

Po panted furiously and said, "Musaki's gone!"

Shifu's eyes widened by the shock of those words and asked, "WHAT?! Where is he?"

"How the heck should I know? Do you know which image I got pictured in my head now?"

"Panda, please. I don't want to know what image you have in your head now! Right now, we've got to find him!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"What is going on here? I could hear you guys screaming as soon as I got in. And I'm a little guy. I have antennas." Mantis said.

"Can we NOT go with the sarcastic comments for once, please? Musaki is missing."

Mantis dropped his jaw in shock and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Does this face look like I'm not serious?" Po asked.

Then, Mantis got close to Po's face and it was this horrendous looking face and quickly replied, "Not really."

"Okay! Go get the others. We gotta find him."

"Right. That's-- that's exactly what I'll do."

Mantis hopped out and went to the other side of the bunkhouse to alert everyone about it. He went to the kitchen and sees Crane, Monkey, Viper and Tigress at the table. Viper saw him, panting furiously, and asked, "What took you so long? We were waiting to start conversating without you."

"Never mind that. Musaki is missing." Mantis answered.

"Really? Where is he?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know! I'm not a security dude! I can't be in charge of him every two freakin' hours!"

"We gotta head to the front, right?" asked Monkey.

"That's exactly where they're waiting for us."

They dispersed as they faced Shifu at the Jade Palace and they see Shifu and Po standing there. Shifu went directly to them and said, "We all have to search for Musaki. We have to bring him back here, cause he's like family."

"Why should we, master?" asked Tigress.

Shifu paused for a sec and then, turned to Tigress and said, "He's like the son I never had and we've had him for a day and if we want him to make him feel like family, we might as well not think about ourselves. Any more questions?"

"No, master."

"Okay. Crane, you know what you gotta do. Fly in any parts of China to find Musaki. Everyone else, stick with me."

WIth that, Crane flew from the Jade Palace and search high and low for Musaki while the others attempted to find him....on foot. Po quivered his lip and said, "Musaki, where are you, little buddy?"

* * *

Musaki stopped and came across on a place where it was misty and quiet. He takes a moment to take it all in and sees the night sky, yet again. Then, he sat himself down in a nearby river, where he can see himself in the rippling water. The last time he looked at his own reflection was back before he left the orphanage. Then, the wind blows and his reflection started rippling across the river. He sighs sadly, with his head down and said, "I know who I am, but am I the one that says 'the young orphan panda who looks like Po'? I'm me, Musaki. I'm just....me."

With that, Musaki didn't know what to think and he feels the need to burst out his feelings in song.

_The day a door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

As soon as he looks at himself in the river, he feels the wind blowing through the breeze, and hears all the kids taunting and screaming and laughing at him, back when he was a little kid. He puts his hands over his head and kneels down on the ground, and then, the thunder starts rumbling and lightning strikes twice and then, he stands up and the rain starts pouring down on his fur, just feeling lost and lonesome after all the 10 years he spent, being alone from everyone, thinking that no family would ever want him.

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushing, pushing_

_They're pushing_

_I know they've got a plan_

_But the ball's in my hands_

_This time it's man to man_

_I'm driving, fighting inside a_

_World that's upside down_

_And spinning faster_

_Wht do I do now without you?_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad, I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I'm kicking down the walls_

_I gotta make them fall_

_Just break through them all_

_I'm punching, crashing_

_I'm gonna fight to find myself_

_Me and no one else_

_Which way, I can't tell_

_I'm searching, searching_

_Can't find a way that I should turn_

_I should turn right or left_

_It's like nothing works without you_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?  
I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_Yeah, the clock's running down_

_Hear the crowd getting loud_

_I'm consumed by the sound_

_Is it them? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?_

_Gotta work it out, gotta work it out_

_You can do it, you can do it_

The pain starts pouring down hard, leaving Musaki soaking wet and he looks up at the sky and sees the lighting striking down and every single strike resembles the bullies that have been picking on him. It made him absoultely furious, so furious that he actually got down to his knees, looked at himself in the river again and puts his fist on the water and splashed it, really hard that it got to his face, to let it fade away quickly.

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

Then, he raised his head on the sky and let out a huge, ginormous scream that adds to the lighting strikes again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The entire scream has echoed halfway across China, that it was heard halfway through, but the echo has already been heard by an unknown prescence around. Suddenly, Crane flew halfway across the sky and he heard someone scream out of nowhere and suddenly, he looked down and there was a black and white figure lying down. He flew down to where it is, but as he saw the panda's face, it was Musaki's.

Crane gasped silently and realizes that he found him. He sees him wet and lonely and decides to comfort him. He lands on the ground and said, "I see you made a stop to the Pool of Sacred Tears, right?"

Musaki was alarmed by hearing someone's voice out of nowhere and then, stands up, turns around slowly and sees Crane standing and totally unfamiliar with the place. He turned his attention to Crane and asked, "How'd you find me?"

"I heard your scream....very loudly."

He was certain that someone actually heard it and he didn't want to say anything, but then Crane said, "I also heard your singing. You never told us you had a powerful voice."

"I try to keep it to a low profile amongst myself. I didn't want anyone else to know my singing."

"I heard you sing last night, also."

"Oh, man! How'd you hear?"

"It woke me up."

Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I thought it was surreal."

"Thanks....I think."

"Kinda rainy outside. You're pretty much soaked. Maybe we should take you back home."

Musaki was surprised that Crane said, 'home' and he asked, "Home?"

"Yeah, back at the Palace, cause that's where you belong."

Crane lends out his wing and Musaki looked at it and sees that it's a way of saying, 'I'm here for you' or 'trust me, we're family.' Either way, Musaki grabbed Crane's wing and then, he puts a blanket over him, to keep him dry. Soon enough, there was a light behind them and when they turned around, they saw the others standing there, looking surprised and filled with relief when they found Musaki.

Shifu ran to him and hugged a very wet Musaki really tightly, then he looked up and asked, "Where were you? We've been worried sick about you!"

"I took a walk." Musaki answered.

"In the rain?" asked Mantis.

"It was before it was pouring rain."

"You had us worried, Lil' Saki." Po said.

"Well, I had some thoughts about being different than Po. Because I've been called 'half-thin/half-fat' or had some comments like, 'he will never be like the Dragon Warrior'. When I looked at myself in the river, it's like I can see a different person, but it's still me, not Po."

Po stood to him and said, "Just because you're different, doesn't mean you can't be like me."

Musaki took him to the river and looked at themselves and asked, "Look in the river. Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see a young 13-year old panda that needs a family and hopes that he likes this family. And that it doesn't matter who says, he's still him and has a family that loves him....very much."

The thought of that comment made Musaki's eyes water and asked, "You really think so?"

"I know so. Since you've been here, it's like someone has completely giving us someone who's really sweet, yet awesome to hang out with at the same time. By the looks of our reflection, we look different, but we're fraternal twins, though we weren't related. But now, we are related. We may not be the same, but...we are one. And that's what I like about you, because you're so cool and sweet likeable to be around with. And it always makes it easier for me and everyone else here. We really want what's best for you and we're always gonna be here for you and we will always have your back....and so will I.....because... you're my little brother."

He blinked his eyes twice and said, "I'm really happy you feel that way..... because you're my big brother."

Then, he went over to Po and hugged him tightly with tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, Po's eyes were welling up with tears also and whispers, "We're gonna be here for you. I promise."

"Thanks, Po."

The hard rain suddenly turned to a gentle shower and everyone was falling for this moment. Then, Shifu came to Musaki and said, "We were really worried about you... because we all care about you."

"I never had someone worry about me that much, especially with a new family." Musaki said.

Shifu got really teary-eyed and told him, with his voice breaking, "Because you're like a son to me. I would never make the same mistakes I did with Tai Lung and I would never lose you. I just don't want nothing to happen to you, while you're here. I want to best for you and know that....I will always be here for you, including the Five and Po."

Musaki smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Master."

Then, the two gave each other a hug and embraced each other through the gentle rainfall. They looked at each other and then, Musaki turned to the Five and gave everyone of them a hug. Then, Shifu said, "Let's go home."

Listening to that warmed Musaki's heart and he went forth with his adopted family back to the Jade Palace. Everyone was talking to each other as they were walking all the way back home. And at that point, Musaki has finally found what he was looking for...a family.

* * *

I think it shows awesomeness of climax and drama. Maybe a little conflict, but the rain adds an awesome touch. I know what you guys are thinking, it's a little too sappy, but that's how I thought of. So, I hope this is cool with everyone else here. Anyways, I've got more coming out, unless I'm at the end. So should I keep going or do a few more chapters and post it as 'completed'. Anyways, please click on the green/white button and send me a review. Hope it's a good one. Laterz!

Almost forgot, the song is "Scream" from High School Musical 3. Adds dramatic touch, don't ya think? It's been on the back on my head for several months of 2009 since I brought in 'HSM 3' on DVD since April 2009. I've been wanting to bring it out since then, and it was the perfect time to release it. Hope everyone loves it!


	11. Awkward Conversation

This might contain some humor and craziness. So, you might LOL on this one, also.

* * *

Chapter 11: Awkward Conversation

After finding Musaki in the rain, he went in to dry himself off and keeping himself warm with a blanket to keep from getting cold. After he was dried off, he went into a room where where was a warm bath waiting for him. With that, he hung his shorts out to dry and went in the tub and he felt completely relaxed. He sighed softly and thought, "I bet this is what these guys felt like after a day of intense training."

Then, the thought of his parents completely set in again and at that point, Musaki was sitting in there, and leaning his head towards the base of the tub and lowered his head down in the water for several minutes.

Then, the door opens and someone comes in and it was Crane. He takes a look around and sees no one there and he was going in the water himself. He ruffled his feathers and stepped in the tub also. He sat down and sighed loudly for relaxation. He whispered, "That feels nice."

Then, the door opens and Po was standing there and sees Crane sitting there. Crane turns around and said, "Sorry, Crane. I was leaving some fresh towels for Musaki. Where is he, anyway?"

Crane turns around and said, "I didn't see him here."

"Okay, well if you see him, tell him I left some towels on the side of the tub and I'm gonna lend him one of my pairs of shorts for tonight." Po said.

"Okay. I'll see that he gets the message."

"He got the message."

Then, Crane and Po paused for a sec after hearing that voice coming out of nowhere. They both froze for a while and Po asked, "You hear something?"

Crane takes a look around and said, "I think so, but where did it come from?"

Suddenly, a head pops out quickly, which frightened both Po and Crane and it was Musaki in there. He breathed slowly and said, "Hey, guys."

"Musaki, what are you doing here?" Crane asked.

"Po told me to head in the bath house to clean myself up. So, I got there and suddenly, I ended up laying down between 2 feet of water."

"Yeah, try not to drown yourself. Anyways, I'm hanging your shorts out to dry, okay? And, maybe tomorrow, I might take you to find some more clothes for you. Did you have any shorts at the orphanage?"

"I brought the whole pairs. I'm kind of a size 35 or something like that."

"Okay. There are some towels on the tub, if you're done. Oh, almost forgot. Before you go to bed, Master Shifu wants to see you."

Musaki groaned and said, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. In fact, I'm not sure what he wants with you."

"Must be serious." said Crane.

Then, Tigress steps in and sees Crane and Musaki in the tub and she looked at them and turns to Po and asked, "Should I even ask?"

"Should I even answer?" Po asked.

"I actually came here to relax and all." said Crane.

"Whatever the case is, I need to say a few words to Musaki."

"Should I drown now, please?" Musaki asked.

"Why?"

"Honestly, I'd rather have soap in my ears rather than listen to you talk. Besides, I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say, 'Oh, you will never amount anything like Po' or 'Gain weight like Po' or some crap like that."

"Actually, I was gonna say, 'I'm sorry.'

"You were?" Po asked.

"You were?" Crane asked.

"You were?" Musaki asked, shocked.

"Yes! I am sorry that I was making you intimidated. I know you're new here, but the way you became nervous towards me was really unnecessary, so I'm not sorry about what I said back at the Sacred Peach Tree, because that's how I felt."

"You're a real grudge-holder, aren't ya?"

"Not most of the time."

"Well--" Crane began.

"Not another word."

"You do have a history for holding grudges really long, like when I accidently spilled ink all over bed and you haven't been letting it go for 4 months. I tried to apologize, but the reponse is 'apology not accepted.'" Po said.

"You just love running your big mouth on everything, don't ya?"

"Hey, just because I made an accident, don't take it out on me."

"Are they always like that?" Musaki asked.

"Well....sometimes they do, but Tigress makes it worse and Po resloves the issue by moving on."

Musaki nodded his head and then, plans to intervene with the conflict and said, "Not being a hypocrite or anything, but don't you think it's a little too late to hold a grudge like that and does it really matter if it's an accident or on purpose? Not to be rude or anything, but I think you're kind of--how do I put this nicely-- a self-centered, angry animal?"

Tigress turned her head and raised her claws at Musaki and said, "Was that a shot at me?"

"I was just trying to resolve the issue without getting scratched."

"Just listen to him. Does it really matter if it's an accident of not?"

"Yes, it does."

Musaki dropped his jaw and couldn't believe what he was hearing and told her, "Un-frickin'-believable. How come every word I said to you, the only thing you hear is, 'blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blabbity-blah-blah?'"

"Well, she doesn't listen to anyone....almost." said Crane.

"I agree with Musaki. I think he's a problem solver." Po said.

"Kinda. I kinda just try to stay away from the drama and stay away from someone who causes it."

Crane and Po turned to Tigress and she looked at them and said, "You really think I do that?"

They didn't want to say anything about it and then, Musaki said, "Can I get off now?"

"Of course."

Po, Crane and Tigress stepped off the bathhouse and Po said, "I'm gonna leave you with a pair of shorts on the door, okay?"

"That's cool with me. And by the way, Tigress, apology accepted."

Then, as the door closes, he stands himself up, gets off of the tub and grabs a fresh towel and wrap it around his body and dries himself off, while Po gets a fresh pair of shorts and puts in the room. Meanwhile, Crane and Tigress were talking amongst themselves.

"Why would you embarassme in front of him?" asked Tigress.

"You're embarassing you. You made Musaki nervous...completely!" Crane explained.

"I feel like an apology is owed."

"I should apologize to you. Anyways, I'm sorry if we embarassed you and for what we said at the Peach Tree. We were just being funny, that's all. You don't have to take it personally."

Then, Po walks back there and knocks on the door and asked, "Going okay there, Lil' Saki?"

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy."

"Cool. The shorts are in the door for you."

"Okay, thanks, Po."

"No probs."

Then, he turns their attention to Crane and Tigress and whispered, "Let's just bury the hatchet, okay? Because we don't want to make Musaki feel uncomfortable with our personal issues."

"I can try." Tigress said.

Both Crane and Po scoffed and said, "Yeah, right."

"Seriously."

"Good night, Crane, Tigress, Po."

They were alarmed to find that Musaki could hear everything they said and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. Sorry if I'm such a burden."

"No, not at all. Tigress is, but you're not a burden."

"Thanks."

The door opens and Musaki grabs the shorts and then, shuts the door behind him and said, "Good night, guys."

"Good night."

"Let's head to sleep. The last thing we need is someone hearing about this whole thing." Po said.

"Good point." Tigress said.

"Do you think Master Shifu could hear everything we said?" Crane asked.

"Absoultely not. That would be totally embarassing."

"Yeah, I mean, do you really think that he could hear our conversation?"

"I don't know. Let's ask him."

Then, they paused for a sec and Master Shifu was standing there, and they were completely embarassed about that. Then, Po asked, "How long have you heard it?"

"Oh, I'd say around 10 or 15 minutes. I actually came to check on Musaki, but I could hear how uncomfortable and disturbed Musaki was." Shifu said.

"It's all Tigress' fault." Crane and Po said, in unison.

"Well, it's the boys' fault."

"Whatever it is, you're all to blame. We're treating this kid like he's one of us and you're putting your personal issues in front of him."

"May I be the first to say that I didn't have any personal issues? I didn't know Musaki was in the tub when I came in." said Crane.

"I did tell you to wash up, right?"

"Yes."

"When Musaki comes out, I need to talk to him, you go back there to wash up and you two, head to your neutral corners, please. And no smart aleck comments or remarks, please."

"Yes, master."

Then, Crane heads back to the tub and sees Musaki come out of the room and says good night to them, and he sees Master Shifu standing there. He said, "Crane told me to see you."

"Yes, I want to talk to you."

"Okay, then."

* * *

That's HIL-ARIOUS! Awesome, right? Anyways, the next chapter is a heartwarming moment between Musaki and Shifu. Feel free to get some tissues for that.


	12. Shifu's Concern

A heartwarming moment between Shifu and Musaki. It's gonna be emotional and heartwarming.

* * *

Chapter 12: Shifu's Concern

After his bath and that crazy conversation between Crane, Tigress and Po back there, Shifu followed Musaki to his room and as he went inside, all he could see are candles and stuff. He didn't know what he was in for, but he was thinking, 'Let's get this over with.'

Then, Shifu sat down and looked at Musaki and he said, "Please present yourself to me."

He did what he said and stopped where he could actually see him. Then, he said, "Kneel down."

Musaki didn't know what to think, but he kneeled down his knees to the ground anyway and Shifu did the same as well. There was a short pause and Shifu said, "You do realize that you could've at least tell us where you went, instead of running off, especially in weather like this."

"As I said, it wasn't raining when I came to the Pool of Sacred Tears or whatever the heck it was."

"The Pool of Sacred Tears became the birthplace of kung-fu."

Musaki's jaw widened and said, "Wow, really?"

"Yes. Master Oogway made kung-fu history and it unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. To this day, kung-fu has been used for self-confidence and it's an excellence of self."

"Cool. I admire Oogway for what he did, even though I haven't seen the guy yet."

Shifu frowned a little and said, "Well, you could feel his prescence everywhere you go. Before Po was the Dragon Warrior, he died."

Musaki blinked his eyes twice and didn't realize that the one that brought kung-fu to the world would pass away. He looked at Shifu and said, "I'm sorry that happened."

"He was my master....and like a father to me."

"He really meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"Like anything in the world."

"Let's sum it up. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Shifu sighed and said, "When Po told me you were missing, I could imagine the most horrible things that happened to you. I thought you were gone, kidnapped, disappeared or even worse, dead. I was so afraid that something might happen to you and I'm not there. It's like I'm responsible for you or whatever the case may be."

"But nothing did happen to me." Musaki said.

"I know. But, what I'm saying is, if something could've happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. But I would really feel a sense of guilt and remorse if I wasn't there to protect you and I would never forgive myself for that....just like I could've when I lost....my own son."

"You....lost your son?"

Shifu puts his hand over his eyes, because he had a sense to get misty-eyed anyway, and sighed heavily and told him, "This is what's so important for me to tell you and I knew it would catch up to me."

"Can you tell me, anyway, because I'm starting to sense that I can't understand what you're trying to say. Just....tell me about it."

He uncovered his eyes and sighed really hard and told him, "It was a long time ago. There was this baby snow leopard in my home and I was the only one that had to care for him, like he was my own. When he got into training, I could see that he could be destined for greatness. So, I trained Tai Lung for so long and I thought that he could do no harm. He had some kinda of power that he could do kung-fu really well and that made him really unstoppable. Everyone else looked the other way with his talents, but I never listened to them, because he's good at kung-fu."

"So...what happened to Tai Lung?"

"Then, comes the worst part; not giving him the Dragon Scroll. I always thought that he worked hard to achieve what he deserves, but then Oogway told me that his heart would be very dark if he ever got the scroll. So, even though I disagree with that, I had to go with what he said. I didn't give him the Dragon Scroll and Tai Lung went berserk. He ended up destroying half of the city and I couldn't do anything about it, because I created this monster myself with my own pride. It just blinded me and I never even noticed it until the guards of Chor-Gom prison took him away. That really hurt me inside, but it was what I had to do. After that, I just couldn't undo what I've done. When I formed the Furious Five, I became too strict and somehow became a little critical to them, but they tried their hardest. Until Po came around, at first, I really didn't want him here, but Oogway told me to believe that he could do it....and he did. When Tai Lung came back, he almost defeated me, but Po came in the save me and the entire world. And he brought peace back to this valley and to me. He was like a son to me and I would never do the same mistakes I made. That's why when you came here, I promised myself that I would never train you the same way I trained the Five and Tai Lung. Since you're here, you gave this feeling that I might actually be able to raise you like you're my son."

Musaki stared at Shifu and see his blue eyes welling up and he came to him and wiped his eyes. He looked at him and started to smile and he told him, "That's rough. For 10 years, I've been isolating myself thinking that no one would want me, because I'm so different, that I was still grieving over my parents' loss and that they wouldn't be so nice. When you and Po came around, at first I was nervous to actually see you all, because I wouldn't know what you would look like, or what are you gonna say or do, but then I realized that you guys are really cool to be with and comfortable to be around and actually be likeable around you and the Five, also. You've let me escape from the loneliness that I had kept inside for 10 years."

Shifu's tears soon starts falling from his eyes and told him, "Do you know how much it warmed by heart to know that you're like a son to me?"

"Yes, I do. It's like I feel safe and I know that I'm gonna be okay with all you guys here. I've only known you for almost two days, but you're like the father I never had. Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, ever. I can assure you."

Shifu blinked his eyes twice and told him, "I'm gonna make a promise to you. I promise you that this new life will be suitable and become a great environment for you and I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks."

"Can you promise me something as well?"

"Sure."

"Can you promise me....that you'll be the son I never had?"

Musaki smiled at him and answered, "Absoultely."

"Thank you, Musaki."

Then, Shifu came to him and gave him a hug. Musaki embraced it as well and was taken in on all of the love he has. They let go of each other and said, "I guess I should get to bed. I know you guys have some heavy training going on."

"Yes, we do. Rest up."

"I will."

"Good night, Musaki."

"Good night....father."

Then, he leaves without another word. Listening to Musaki saying 'father' really melted Shifu's heart and he sighed happily and he blew out the candles and went off to sleep....with a little smile on his face and will stay true to his promise for Musaki.

* * *

Really sweet, right? It's so awesome! Anyways, stay tuned for more!


	13. New Clothes

It's very humorous in the story between Po and Musaki. When it comes to shopping for clothes, you can expect some surprises. You will LOL with this one.

* * *

Chapter 13: New Clothes

The next day, Musaki opened his eyes slowly, groaned and yawned softly and then, sat on the bed for a minute to clear his thoughts and then, walks around for a sec, opens the door and then closed the door behind him, and he quickly realized that everyone else is still sleeping, so he tip-toed quietly to head outside to watch the sunrise.

As he went outside, he went over to Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, which is his hangout, and he oversses every ounce of mist and sun coming through. He feels the wind blowing through his fur and the sun turns up slowly and he feels at peace in the world. He sits himself down and embraces the beauty of it.

He sighs silently and then, takes it all in for a minute, just to get some clear thoughts about living in the Jade Palace and about what happened last night. He still has the image of that not-so pleasant conversation that Tigress brought up and made him a little bit uncomfortable. He tries to block away that image to relive the fact that he's been out in the rain, thinking that the others won't take him seriously, because he looks so much different from Po, even though it's not true.

Then, the sun rises up and it shines all over him, making him feel like he's in the right place in the right time and it seems as though Musaki can make this experience as the one he'll always cherish. Then, suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Up a little early, aren't we?"

Then, he turns around and sees Shifu standing around and he let out a small chuckle and said, "Good morning to you, too."

He came closer to Musaki and said, "I see you like the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom a lot, aren't you?"

"How do you figure?"

"I can tell that you keep sitting there and start to take it allin. It just seems like you're at peace with the world, just to think about things in your life and also, just to get away from it all and have some alone time. I can tell. I loved going there all the time, only when I feel like it."

Musaki chuckled and said, "You know, it just seems so weird."

"How so?"

"I've only been adopted for 3 days and already, I'm starting to feel like a part of a family. Only in 10 years, I've been sitting in my room, just grieving, being depressed and so sad. Then, I came out here and it's like I'm a different person and I'm talking more, getting to know everyone here more and I'm more likeable to be around."

"Well, it's gonna take some getting used to. But I can see that you're already liking this place."

"I've always dreamed about what it would be like living in the same place as you, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. I've been dreaming about it for who knows how long, about like....8 or 9 years."

Shifu chuckled and said, "It's 8 years too long, and the dream has came true."

"Yeah, only..."

"Only what?"

"I don't know. I don't think Tigress is cool with me being here."

Shifu sighed and explained, "Well, Tigress isn't the friendly type around here. The Tigress I knew was very reliable, good-natured and sometimes a little shy. Now that's she's older, she's kinda like.... a force to be reckoned with, and sometimes bolder and a little stubborn."

"I mean, what's her problem, anyway?"

"A few things. She does take kung-fu seriously, but sometimes with new people around, she doesn't want to have anything to do with them and she thinks that they're just strangers or something like that. The only way that Tigress will get used to you is if you give her her own space. That way, if you leave her along, maybe she'll get used to you being here."

Musaki sighed nervously about that thought, but he's certain that Tigress is nervous around Musaki as he is about her. He lowered his head down and scratches his head around and said, "I'm gonna have to think about that."

"Just take some time. She'll come around."

With that, Shifu patted Musaki's shoulder and walked away for a while. Then, Musaki blinked his eyes twice and whispered, "I hope so."

* * *

Later on, Musaki went back inside and suddenly, he was spotted by Po and exclaimed, "Hey, Lil' Saki!"

Musaki turned around and saw Po running towards him and said, "What's the rush, dude?"

"Well, the Five has got some chores and we're gonna get some clothes for you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Just think--you and me, bonding like brothers."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I'm flattered. So, where do we find some clothes?"

Po brought in a list and told him, "Well, we're gonna shop for food and then, some clothes after that. It'll be so cool."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea."

A few hours later, Po and Musaki went to town and went to a grocery store and brought in some noodles, vegetables, fruits and some other items. Then, Musaki looked at Po and said, "Maybe you should teach me how to cook one of these days."

Po looked at him and patted his head and said, "Little bro, I would be so honored."

They brought in everything and Musaki felt a little concerned about one of the Five and fears that they won't get used to him. Po sees him feeling a little nervous and asked, "Little nervous, aren't we? Thinking about the Five?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't worry. They'll get used to you, especially Tigress. Hopefully, she won't attack you as such."

When they brought in the bags, Po said, "Come on, bro. Let's go get some clothes. Shouldn't be wearing the same thing over again."

Musaki chuckled softly and muttered, "Big deal. You do it all the time."

Po rolled his eyes a little and scoffed at that comment and thinks that he should take it as a joke. When they came in the clothing store, Musaki wore an outfit that looks amazingly cool. He wore some orange and green shorts and a cape to match. He asked, "So what do you think?"

Po took a few minutes to think and replied, "I think I'd give it a 7."

"Meaning..."

"Kinda too...18th century and modern."

Musaki scoffed and asked, "You think you can do better?"

"Possibly."

"Let's see who wears each clothes better."

"Bring it on, Lil' Saki!"

Musaki came in with several outfits that fits him and seems very comfortable with it. Po, on the other hand, wore some new ones, but then left some of them with a little tear and ripped ones. When Musaki sees the one that Po wore, he can see the look on Po's face with an embarassed expression and asked, "Do you feel a draft somewhere?"

"Why?"

Then, Musaki saw the problem; on the back of the shorts, all he can see is Po's tail and one ripped part of the shorts where it has a medium hole on it where it shows little of Po's backside. Musaki felt like laughing, but he told him, "What size were they?"

"Size 36."

"From the looks of that little hole that's showing part of your butt, I think that's a little too small for you. I'm thinking that Dragon Warrior has a diagnosis of 'wardrobe malfunction-itis.'"

After that, Musaki brought in all of the clothes and the ones that Po ripped, he had to pay for all of them. Then, he looked at Po and said, "Well, at least you'll have some new clothes, right?"

Po groaned a little and said, "Maybe these can be fixed."

"Especially the one you completely tore on the back."

"Don't remind me."

As soon as they got back, Musaki came in the kitchen and saw Po there, cooking something. He asked, "You have room for one more?"

"For you, there always is."

He went in behind him and taught him everything he knows about cooking. As soon as he turned the kitchen to Musaki, he was learning fast. Po couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Musaki cooking so well. He put in the potatoes and stirred in everything from scratch.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"From everything you taught me."

Later on, dinner was ready and the Five came in the kitchen. The aroma of the noodles really caught their attention as they came in there. Everyone was seated and Musaki felt a little nervous about how they're gonna react to his cooking.

As soon as the Five took a taste to the cooking, they couldn't believe their taste buds. It was amazing.

"Oh...my...gosh. That is so good!" Viper said.

Monkey took a sip of the soup and took his breath away. He exclaimed, "This is AWESOME!!"

"If my mouth gets any bigger, I'd still eat this stuff!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Most excellent!" Crane said.

Musaki let out a smile as he heard about all these great compliments from the Five. Tigress asked, "Did you make these?"

"Yeah....and I had a little help."

"Who helped you?"

Musaki chuckled nervously and answered, "I was the help."

"You made this?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you guys....like it?"

"Like it? We LOVE it!" Viper exclaimed in joy.

"Dude, if you could do kung-fu just as good, you should definitely help out in the kitchen more often." Mantis said.

Then, Shifu came in and looked a little reserved. Po saw him come in and said, "Hey, Shifu. Made you some soup if you want some."

"Of course, panda."

Shifu took a seat and a bowl of noodles came in front of him and he started to devour the noodles and the taste made him really surprised. He looked up and asked, "Who made this?"

"Musaki."

Shifu turned to Musaki and said, "That's incredible. I think you've showed your inner-cooking skills."

"Well, thanks. I didn't expect that."

"I would like to say, Musaki, I am impressed." Tigress said.

"That's a first. But, thanks."

"I gotta say, you've shown some progress while you were here and I'm starting to think you'd be a fit for this place. Besides, we think or know that you belong here."

"Aw, thanks, guys."

"Hey, we like you a lot." said Monkey.

"That means a lot to me."

* * *

Awesome chapter, isn't it? I'll post some more chapters and it'll be really awesome!


	14. Checking on Musaki

This chapter may contain getting Musaki getting beaten the crap out of by Tigress after she found out that Musaki will permanently live in the palace. Think I kinda took it too dramatic? Let me know how that works out!

* * *

Chapter 14: Checking on Musaki

The next day, Musaki was out, sitting on the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, just having some peace and quiet and everything. He feels the wind blowing through his fur and he definitely feels at peace with the world, like everything is great for him.

Then, he hears a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Hey, little man."

He turns around and sees his guardians, Brutus and Shakur coming the Sacred Peach Tree and he was surprised to see them. He got up, went over to them and gave them a ginormous hug and embraced it back. He looked at them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you and see if you're doing okay." Brutus said.

"I'm doing fine."

"We figured that."

"Yeah, I missed you guys."

"So did we." Shakur replied.

"We've been thinking about you since the adoption and you were the first thing on our minds and at that point, we just felt like we should come up and check on you to make sure you're okay." said Brutus.

Musaki's eyes were wide opened and asked, "Seriously?"

"Most seriously. So, how's it going here?"

"It's going great. I'm actually having a lot of fun with these guys. It's like they really feel like they're used to having me here."

"That's great. Them Furious Five gave you any trouble? Because if they did, we would knock them out, stone-cold." Shakur said.

"Nah, they didn't give me any trouble. Tigress was the only one that wasn't too fond me and completely being, a pain in the neck, thinking that I'll never be like Po."

"She told you that?"

"Not really, but I can tell by reading her thoughts."

"Did she get used to you now?" Brutus asked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, it's pretty much a...two."

"A two?" they asked.

"Yep."

"What does that mean?"

"It kinda means that she's not used to me the slightest."

"I see. When will she get used to you?"

"So far, I'm not sure."

"Any nightmares?" asked Brutus.

"Not really. At least I hope I don't."

Then, they saw Shifu coming in from the tree and he was surprised to see Brutus and Shakur seeing Musaki. He walked over to them and said, "Hello, gentlemen."

"How's it going, Shifu?" asked Shakur.

"We're just here to check on Lil' Musaki here." Brutus said.

"He's doing really well."

"Any problems with him?"

"No problems."

"Well, we came over here to give you all the big news. Shakur and I would like to bring everyone over to the front of the Jade Palace, if you like."

"That's a good idea. I'll meet you all there."

Musaki looked at them and asked, "What's happening?"

"It's a surprise." Shakur whispered.

* * *

_At the Jade Palace_

Po, Shifu and the Five gathered up at the inside of the palace, where Shakur and Brutus stood there with Musaki in front of them. Everyone was curious to know what's happening. Shakur came towards them and said, "We're here in regards to the needs of Musaki Bushido Meng. He's been adopted from the Bao Gu Orphanage for 4 days and transported his living area in the Jade Palace. The reason for being in the orphange was a tragic event that occured over the course of 10 years ago. We've shown that Musaki's bio parents, Shanghai and Mu Shun, were killed in a cave, falling down 40-something deep drop near the cave. The killer was unknown, but Musaki gave a few of the descriptions of the killer; a snow leopard, orange eyes, height; 5'2, weighs over 145 pounds and his fur was purple. The killer hasn't been identified yet. Musaki was only three years og age when he saw his parents die. Hours later, we stepped in and picked up the pieces and became part and/or full time guardians, which was a joy to be around. He was tranferred to the Bao Gu Orphanage where he spent 10 years in his room for isolation shortly thereafter. We couldn't say he had a rough or missing childhood, but his past was a traumatic one. One part of his past was a complete tragedy."

Musaki heard everything they said and he started to get misty-eyed and covered his eyes with his paw to keep himself from crying. He was visibly shaken up from his past and Po came over and comforted him, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Lil' Saki."

Shakur saw Po comforting Musaki and it really meant to him that half og these people really care about Musaki a lot. After that, Brutus brought up something that no one saw coming.

"In terms with the adoption papers, we got the word that Musaki informed us that he's very comfortable living in the Jade Palace, so we are pleased in inform you all that Musaki Bushido Meng, has been adopted and it's been finalized. He is now permanently living here."

Musaki smiled a little and everyone else was in shock, a very good shock. It was no surprise that he's living there and Po and Shifu became really happy about that decision. Tigress, however, didn't like that one bit. She got livid and went in their face and asked, "FINALIZED?! How do you make it finalized?"

"It's not our job. It's the counseling of the orphanage that make the decisions. Everyone here has to take care of him and do whatever they need to do to make Musaki feel like home. It's also your job, as well." Shakur said.

"Well, I don't agree with that."

"Give them one reason." said Mantis.

She pointed to him and said, "Look at him! He's like Po, but he'll never be like him. I don't think he's cut out to be living here. Having Po is one thing, but two? I will not cope with this."

"Musaki is not a burden." Shifu said.

"He is, to me!"

"Can I say one thing, please?" Musaki asked.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! Or so help me, I will strangle your little neck and choke you with it!" Tigress screamed.

"Tigress! Give the little guy a chance." Po said.

"Musaki, Musaki, Musaki! All I hear is Musaki this, Musaki that! Why pay attention to him, anyway?! We got along just fine without him!"

"If I may directly say one thing, Musaki doesn't like being confronted or someone who's too confrontational. It gets him nervous and really scared. He told us one time, he doesn't want to be involved with any hostility." Brutus explained.

"True story. We were there." Shakur said.

Tigress panted furiously and saw Musaki standing there, looking really scared and she growled at him and said, "You do not belong here. I can't take this crap out of you anymore!"

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Musaki.

"Coming here trying to destroy our lives."

"I'm not here to destroy lives. I want to be part of your guys' lives."

"LIAR!!!!"

"Tigress, please!" exclaimed Shifu.

"Stay out of this or I will stab you in the back!"

"You shouldn't talk to him like that!" Crane shouted.

"You want to be involved with death, also? I can talk to anyone however I want!! You're supposed to be on MY side!"

"We're not taking sides. We're all gonna take care of Musaki, regardless on what you say or do." Viper exclaimed.

Tigress got fumed up and then, she went out of her mind, like something's gonna snap inside of her as she looked at Musaki. SHe growled at him and he took two steps back. She told him, "You will never belong."

"Don't do this, Tigress. He's been through enough already!" Po begged.

"Stay out of my way, panda." Tigress said.

"Tigress, please--"

Then, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him high in the air and slammed in the walls. Then, she looked at Musaki and ran towards him, and at that point, Musaki started to run, but she caught him by the ankle and dragged him back. At that point, he started screaming frantically and he tried to break free, but she wasn't letting him off easy. Then, something in her eyes caused her to do something she wasn't gonna regret in the long run. She punched him the face, beat him up mercilessly, slammed him on the floor several times and pushed him up the wall.

They witnessed this scary fight in horror. Shifu screamed, "TIGRESS, STOP IT!! YOU'RE GONNA FRICKIN' KILL HIM!!"

"I WILL KILL THIS BEAST!!" Tigress screamed.

"You're gonna do WHAT NOW?!" Musaki screamed.

Tigress turned to him and said, "SHUT UP!! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE HERE!!! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA PERMANENTLY LIVE HERE, THINK AGAIN!!"

Then, she opened her claws and scratched his face. Everyone was scared and frightened to see that. Half of Musaki's face was filled with blood. Then, she ran to him and sucker-punched him in the face and continued beating him up. She came to him and said, "Everything's always about you, isn't it? Well, from here on out, prepare to say today is your last day."

She leaned over with a sword to kill him, but she thought it was too easy. So, he climbed over to the ceiling and she came out flying and she pushed him in the air and then, when he came back down, Tigress swung him with an iron rod, and he fell all the way down the stairs and fell down, unconsciousness. Suddenly, she wasn't done with him, yet and she spun him around and around and threw him down, landing him in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

Musaki had scars on his arm, elbow, legs, everywhere. Then, Tigress came around with two swords to finish it off. She quickly ran up to him and raised the swords to him until Mr. Ping came out and saw Tigress with two swords, directly towards Musaki.

"What are you doing to him?!" Mr. Ping screamed.

"I'm gonna kill him! What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Mr. Ping gasped in horror, as he saw it unfold. Then, suddenly, just as she was about to kill him, there was a tear coming out of his eye. At that point, he face softened when he saw Musaki in tears. She backed away for a while and thought about what she had done or planning to do. She couldn't believe what she was going to do and with that, she left in fear and ran off.

Mr. Ping came to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked at him and replied, "No."

Soon, Po already arrived and Mr. Ping saw him coming. He came towards him and said, "Lil' Saki. Are you all right?'

At that point, Musaki felt like he was paralyzed, but he was injured. He could see that Musaki wasn't okay. He had several scars towards him. Mr. Ping came to him and said, "Tigress tried to kill him with two swords."

Po froze in shock and turned to him slowly and then, turned his attention back to Musaki and asked, "Did she really did this to you?"

Musaki nodded his head slowly and Po like crying already. Then, Po hugged him tightly. He whispered, "You're gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Soon enough, a few doctors came over to the scene and brought Musaki back to the Jade Palace to take care of him. Hours later, a few of them were anxiously waiting for Musaki to get well soon. Shifu sighed heavily and then, got really angry with Tigress' behavior, he closed his eyes and pounded his fist into a wall and then turned to Tigress and asked, "What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't want him here! What was I supposed to do, steal all your attention away from us?"

"Us?" the others asked.

"We're a team. We don't need Musaki to break us apart."

"Wait a minute. Are you....jealous?" asked Mantis.

"What makes you think that?"

"You wanted him out of the picture, obviously for the wrong reasons." Po said.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You went all hyper-crazy when we told you that he was permanently living here." said Brutus.

"I thought that if he lived here, he would break this team apart."

"Tigress, you know nothing will break us apart. Musaki's new to the famly and why would even think about that?"

Tigress sighed heavily and realized that what she did was an act of jealousy and rage and hate towards Musaki and she was really ashamed of her behavior. She covered her eyes and said, "You're right. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You're forgiven. All we're saying is just get used to him and he'll get used to you." Viper said.

Several hours later, Tigress came in the room and he saw Musaki sleeping well with a few bandages on his body. She uncovered the blanket and saw the damage she had done and most of his scars were bandaged. He covered it back to him and kiss him on the forehead. Soon, she heard a sigh coming from Musaki and he opened his blue eyes and in comes Tigress.

He groaned softly and said, "Please let me be in heaven now."

Tigres chuckled and said, "I guess I deserve that."

"You should for trying to kill me."

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn' thinking. I really don't know what came over me."

"Gee, ya think? You daggone skippy you weren't thinking straight. They told you guys that I'm a permament resident here and you just went full speed loco."

"Look, I had no intention of hurting you."

Musaki sighed heavily and his face softened a little and said, "It wasn't all your fault. Well, some of it was, but maybe you just wanted some attention."

"I did and I got it the wrong way. I'm soryy for trying to kill me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm in mourning over my parents, so there's no room for grudges."

"Can I at least get used to you being here?"

"Can you?"

Tigress smiled and said, "I can try."

Then, Musaki puts his paw on Tigress' and they held on to each other and they promise to build a strong bond with each other. She smiled at him and he said, "Sorry about all the jokes I said. I always have a sense of humor with me to sort of get out of my grieving zone."

"It's okay. Can you try not to say any jokes behind my back?"

"I'll try not to."

"And if possible, can I take you down on training?"

"Don't push it."

Later on, Musaki came out of the room in good spirits. Everyone got close to him and hugged him. Then, he looked at Brutus and Shakur and asked, "Maybe we can try this again?"

"Of course." Brutus answered.

"Anyways, Musaki will be adopted here in the palace and you guys will treat him like your own." Shakur said.

Everyone understood, including Tigress. Shakur looked at him and hugged him and said, "Take care, little man."

"Don't forget about us, okay?" asked Brutus.

"Thanks. And guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you....for everything and I love you for that."

"So do we, Lil' Saki."

With that, they left and Musaki was lucky to be okay and to live the the Five and everyone around him. He went back to the room to get some rest and the others did the same and they had one thing on their mind when they sleep....Musaki.

* * *

Scary, right? But it's heartwarming! Now, comes the last chapter!


	15. A Great Week

This the end of the story and to end it with a present for Musaki's new family.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Great Week

3 days after the jealous rampage, Musaki has been in good spirits and feels better, now that he's living in the Jade Palace with his new family. Though it's been a week since he first arrived, it was like he's been here for years. As soon as he got out of bed, he still had enough energy to do some yoga. The peaceness has obviously changed him as a person and in his perspective, made him feel like he's finally home.

Soon after the yoga, he sat down on the Peach Tree and felt the wind blwoing through his fur and he feels peace yet again. He was also wondering if his parents were here now, they would comfort him as well. But he loves them very dearly and in his heart, meant that he would be loved from above.

Then, he felt a tap on the shoulder and it was Crane coming in. He asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." he answered.

"Seems like it's been a week since you've came here."

"I know, right?"

"It's been a realy joy having you here. What's even more joyful is that you're being adopted here, like you're a part of our family now."

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday when I came here. It's like I can actually call this place home."

"You like it here?"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE it here. And I love the Sacred Peach Tree. It brings me such peace and it makes me think happy thoughts."

"Well, I think it's gonna be a pleasure having you here."

"Same here."

"That little incident with Tigress, I think she didn't mean any harm, at least I think she didn't. But, she didn't mean to hurt you. It was frightening for us to see that."

"I know. It got me scared, you know? I stay away from the drama and then, she ends up causing it, because of my adoption being finalized and all. Is that crazy or what?"

"I'll say. It's probably the most stupid things you could ever think about, in my opinion."

"Very true. I felt like I was about to die, you know?"

"But it's a good thing you didn't die, otherwise, we'd miss you so much, even though it's been a week."

"Yeah. This is the first time talking so long before and I try to shy myself away from that, but with you guys, I feel more comfortable being here and getting to know you more."

"It's the same here. I just hope we can bond like this more often."

"So do I."

Later on, everyone ganged up and Musaki brought in a piece of paper and when he caught their attention, Shifu saw him holding something. He asked, "What's this?"

He looked at it and said, "Oh, it's a song I wrote this morning."

"You write songs?" asked Po.

"Oh, yeah. Most of the time, when I have happy or sad thoughts or any kinds of emotion, then it's the perfect time to start writing a song. So, because of you guys, I wrote this song for you, as my way of saying thank you for taking me in as a part of your family and I thank you guys for that."

"I want to hear what this song is." Viper said, excitedly.

"Well, here I go. My singing voice is kinda....kept a secret for 10 years, so."

He mustered up the courage and sung his heart out for the song that he wrote for his family.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain. _

_Well, I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

They were getting teary-eyed after they heard him sing that song. He looked at them and said, "Sorry, maybe I should've sung it."

"Sorry? Are you kidding? That was the most magnificent voice I've ever heard." Mantis said.

"This is the third time I heard you sing." Crane said.

"Third time?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, on his first night, I heard him sing, second time, he was in the rain at the Pool of Sacred Tears and now here. Where have you been hiding that voice?"

"Last time I sung was like, 7 or 8. I had to keep it private since I was in Bao Gu Orphanage and no one wanted to know about my singing."

"Are you serious? That was beautiful!" Po said, with tears in his eyes, then he started crying.

Musaki got confused and asked Shigu what's up with that. He answered, "When someone sings beautifully, Po gets really emotional and really loves it a lot."

"Is that true?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, it's true. You sing beautifully, Lil' Saki."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Tigress said.

"We're really lucky to have you here and we promise you that we will make this worthwhile. We will always be here for you, whenever you need us." Shifu said.

Musaki smiled a little and said, "That really means a lot to me. And it's all because of you guys that brought me out of my loneliness after spending that for 10 years. And I will so grateful for that...always."

"Same here."

They all leaned over Musaki and gave him a hug. He embraced the hug tightly and from that particular moment, he finally found exactly what he wanted...a big family. That's a precious moment that he could savor for the rest of his life and it will be a great experience for him to reminisce and look back on all the positivity he has towards himself and a way out from his loneliness and even though his parents are gone, there's one place that will never be forgotten, in his heart.

* * *

**THE END**

That wraps up my "Panda Twins: The Deleted Scenes" fic. How awesome is that? If you want to see the original "Panda Twins", feel free to do so and don't forget to leave a few reviews there! Please, read and review this fic also!


End file.
